Help Me Break Through
by hellobabybunnies
Summary: After the split of AVALANCHE, Yuffie becomes a singer at Tifa's bar. After Vincent sees her fainting, he is concerned about her condition, and he has to help Yuffie fight through the battle of sorrow and break through.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I don't own anything, other than this crappy fanfiction, my MP3, and my computer.

"Alright, everybody! Listen up! It's Yuffie!" The crowd whooped and screamed as Yuffie came onstage. After AVALANCHE had spilt, Yuffie had taken a job as a singer at Tifa's bar, Seventh Heaven. "Today, I'm gonna be singing 'My Humps' by the Black Eyed Peas, 'Walk Away' by Paul DeAnda, and 'SOS- Rescue Me' by Rihanna. Got any problems?" The crowd screamed their approval, and Yuffie signaled backstage for music, and Reno also came out. Reno was her singing buddy, and he was quite good. Yuffie didn't like him or anything, though. "Hey yo, wazzup, yo?" Reno yelled out the crowd. The music started playing. But there was one thing that Yuffie missed: there was a certain red and black gunslinger leaning on the doorway of Seventh Heaven. The first few beats of the song started and Reno and Yuffie started singing.

_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps (Check it out)_

_I drive these brothers crazy,  
I do it on the daily,  
They treat me really nicely,  
They buy me all these ices.  
Dolce & Gabbana,  
Fendi and NaDonna  
Karan, they be sharin'  
All their money got me wearin' fly  
Brother I ain't askin,  
They say they love my ass 'n,  
Seven Jeans, True Religion's,  
I say no, but they keep givin'  
So I keep on takin'  
And no I ain't taken  
We can keep on datin'  
I keep on demonstrating._

_My love (love), my love, my love, my love (love)  
You love my lady lumps (love),  
My hump, my hump, my hump (love),  
My humps they got you,_

_She's got me spending.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me_

_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
What you gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
I'm a make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream.  
Cos of my hump (ha), my hump, my hump, my hump (what).  
My hump, my hump, my hump (ha), my lovely lady lumps (Check it out)_

_I met a girl down at the disco.  
She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
Let's spend time not money.  
I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,  
Milky, milky cocoa,  
Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight._

_They say I'm really sexy,  
The boys they wanna sex me.  
They always standing next to me,  
Always dancing next to me,  
Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
You can look but you can't touch it,  
If you touch it I'ma start some drama,  
You don't want no drama,  
No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama  
So don't pull on my hand boy,  
You ain't my man, boy,  
I'm just tryn'a dance boy,  
And move my hump._

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
In the back and in the front (lumps)  
My lovin' got you,_

_She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me._

_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
What you gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
I'ma make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream.  
What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off this hump.  
What you gon' do wit all that breast?  
All that breast inside that shirt?  
I'ma make, make, make, make you work  
Make you work, work, make you work._

_(A-ha, a-ha, a-ha, a-ha) x4_

_She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spendin' time on me  
She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me._

_Will.i.am  
So real x17_

The crowd whooped and stood up for applause. Yuffie smiled happily out to the audience. She clearly did not see Vincent yet.

Vincent was kinda surprised at the dirty song Yuffie sang. Correction. He didn't even KNOW Yuffie knew how to sing. He was about to start a conversation with Chaos before a clear voice interrupted his thoughts. Yuffie and Reno were getting ready for the next song.

_I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me  
I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me_

_You gonna remember me boo  
I'm gonna remember you too  
I can't forget all the crazy shhh.. we used to do  
You was doing to much  
I wasn't doing enough  
That's what your friends are saying  
You got a man anyway  
I can't explain it neither  
I ain't never wanna leave ya  
Hell ya its hard to walk away when I see ya  
When I see ya I remember the day  
You put your shoes on and moved on  
Before I could say_

_I saw you with your new girl just yesterday  
And I feel that I must confess  
Even though it kills me to have to say  
I'll admit that I was impressed  
Physically just short of perfection  
Gotta commend you on your selection  
Though I know I shouldn't be concerned  
In the back of my mind  
I can't help but question  
Does she rub your feet  
When you've had a long day  
Scratch your scalp  
When you take out your braids  
Does she know that you like too  
Play PS2 till 6 in the morning  
Like I do_

_I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)  
Walk Away, Walk Away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)_

_I can't forget how we used to be  
Our life from day to day  
Hoping maybe you'll come back  
And though I tell myself not to be afraid  
To move on but it seems I can't  
Though a new man has given me attention  
It ain't the same as your affection  
Though I know I should be content  
In the back of my mind  
I can't help but question  
Does he kiss me on the forehead  
Before we play  
Show up on my doorstep  
(with a bouquet)  
Does he call me in the middle of the day  
Just to say hey baby I love you  
Like you used to_

_I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)  
Walk Away, Walk Away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)_

_I'm Gonna Remember You  
Your Gonna Remember Me  
The things we did  
The way we shared our fantasies  
Just you and me  
My friend, my love, my family  
How did we loose a love that seemed meant to be  
Sometimes I kiss her and wish that it was you I'm kissing  
Sometimes I miss him and wish that it was you I'm missing  
Sometimes I hug her and wish that it was you I was hugging  
And I realize how much I'm bugging  
I miss you_

_Walk Away, Walk Away_

_(I'm Gonna Remember You  
Your Gonna Remember Me)_

_So hard to express this feeling  
Cause nobody compares to you  
And you know she'll never love you like I do_

_I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away_

_(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)_

_Walk Away, Walk Away_

_Remember You_

_(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)_

_(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)_

He was surprised at the change of genre between the two songs. One was dirty and rotten, and the second was sweet and innocent. He waited patiently for the last song.

Reno got off the stage. It was time for Yuffie to do her solo of SOS-Rescue Me.

_Intro  
Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
You know... I never felt like this before  
Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
Feels like.. so real_

_Verse 1  
I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up  
And I'm aggressive just one thought of close enough  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you  
I'm the question and you're of course the answer  
Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer  
You make me shaken up, never mistaken  
But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help_

_Chorus:  
S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard,  
I can't take it, see it don't feel right  
S.O.S. please someone help me  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_

_Bridge:  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it_

_Verse 2  
Just your presence and I second guess my sanity  
Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity  
My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot  
My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock  
Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right  
CD version: Take me on I'm put desire up in your arms tonight  
Video version: Take me on, I could just die up in your arms tonight.  
I'm out with you, you got me head over heels  
Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel_

_Chorus:  
S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making (Y.O.U.) this hard,  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_

_Bridge:  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it ('Cause you on my mind)  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me (someone come and rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it_

_Boy, you know you got me feeling open  
And boy, your loves enough with words unspoken  
I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open  
I don't know what to do it's true  
I'm going crazy over you,  
I'm begging_

_Chorus:  
S.O.S. please somebody help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard (are you making this hard for me, baby?),  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_

_Bridge:  
This time please someone come and rescue me (someone rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it ('cause any time)  
I'm lost you, got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me (best of me), I'm losing it_

_Outro  
Lala lala lala lala Ohhh  
Ohh ohh lala lala lala lala  
Oh oh_

The crowd finally went wild, trying to reach up onto the stage to reach for Yuffie. She smiled at the affection and went backstage. The curtain close gently, and Tifa announced the closing of Seventh Heaven for the night. The crowd moaned and noisily filed out, noting and chatting to each other excitedly about how great the song was. Tifa noticed Vincent by the door and bounded happily over to him. "Vincent! Are you gonna stay the night?" Tifa asked excitedly. "I suppose so." "Weee!" Tifa screamed. She was a little tipsy. Cloud came over and put a hand on Tifa's forearm and led her away slowly. Vincent glanced around, saw there was no one so he went up into the room he usually stayed in when he was at Seventh Heaven.

Read all about it next time! What will happen when Yuffie finds out Vincent heard her singing?


	2. Chapter 2

Yuffie smiled as she received the praise and the applause from the audience. She turned around and went towards Reno, who was leaning against the doorframe of the door to backstage (think of Aerith and Zack at the end of Advent Children). She noticed Tifa and Cloud waving happily to her among the crowd. She saw people throwing roses onto the stage. She saw - er, _heard_, people whooping and spilling wine all over themselves. But the one thing she didn't see was Vincent Valentine, leaning against the doorway, his posture adjacent to Reno's. She walked backstage, closed her door, and told Reno not to let _any_ people into her room. She sat down on the bed, lost deep in thought. As much as she smiled, her smiles weren't real anymore. How could you smile when your beloved country is failing, and your own father is coughing up blood on the Pagoda? Chekov, Staniv, Gorky- they were gone. All dead. What did she have left in life?

Meanwhile, a tipsy Tifa was jumping excitedly around Cloud, and poor Cloud's attempts to stop it did nothing but encourage the bartender on. After half an hour of attempting, Cloud cast Sleep on Tifa, and she immediately slumped forwards, silent. Cloud held her like a porcelain doll as he carried her up the stairs, and Vincent couldn't help but marvel how well they fit together. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and he spun around with the Cerberus Relief drawn and ready to shoot.

It was Reno. Reno was chuckling at Vincent's expression, and slapped him (a little too hard) on the back. "Yo, vampy-boy! Nice to see you out of the coffin, yo?" Reno drawled. Vincent merely closed his eyes to block Reno out, but the redheaded Turk persisted. So Vincent opened his eyes, went up the stairs (much to the displeasing of a certain redheaded Turk), and went into the bedroom he usually used.

It was renovated. Oh yes, renovated. The walls were covered with lavender silk. The furniture was white and simple. The window was half open, and Vincent could still hear the cheers of the fans outside. And on the white and purple single bed, was Yuffie, looking very distraught. He made a startled noise from the back of his throat, and that was enough to take Yuffie out of her thinking stage. She looked up at Vincent with a shocked look. "_Vincent?_" she shrieked. They stared wide-eyed at each other, before Cloud came into the room. "Vincent? What are you doing in Yuffie's room?" Cloud asked with a confused look. But when he saw the tension between the two, he scratched his head nervously, mumbled a quick 'sorry', and scuttled from the room. Vincent broke the silence. "Yuffie? What is wrong?" Yuffie dropped her head. "Gorky, Chekov, Staniv- they're all dead. Godo's on the verge of dying, and Wutai is falling into the clutches of Shinra- again. No matter how hard Reeve tries, there's just no _damn difference_ to Shinra! What else do I have in life? Why do I not just take my shuriken and stab myself in the heart? I am bratty, unloved, hated by many, a thief, useless, annoying, picky, and worst of all, _unwanted_. There is pretty much no reason I need to live." Yuffie ended her outburst, her head drooping even more than before, and Vincent could see her jeans being peppered by her tears.

It happened too quickly. As she drooped her head forwards, so did her whole body. She lurched forwards, and she would have hit the ground if it were not for Vincent's fast reflexes. He shook her over and over, calling her name, shouting her name, _screaming_ her name. He looked into her pale face. She was thin, and had black circles under her eyes. She wasn't sleeping, nor eating. Cloud and Tifa burst into the room. Tifa was wide-awake now, and judging by the way Cloud was rubbing the side of his head, she had hit him. "What's wrong with Yuffie?" Tifa asked in her usual tone of concern. "Tifa, Yuffie has not been eating nor sleeping. Have you seen her eat during breaks?" Vincent asked hurriedly. Cloud broke in before Tifa could answer. "I've brought her three meals everyday, and she accepts them, but whenever I go into her room to clean it, I usually find the food untouched or swept into the garbage can. She's also had a few throw-ups." "Cloud," Tifa began with a hurt look, "Why didn't you tell me?" "Honey…I don't want you worried. You were so happy about Yuffie, and Yuffie seemed fine, so I didn't bother telling you. It would send you into a fit about Yuffie." Cloud said softly. Tifa wrapped her arms silently around Cloud and sobbed softly into his shoulder. Vincent proceeded to tell what was wrong with Yuffie.

"Yuffie is suffering major breakdowns right now. Her advisors and her dear friends, I suppose, are dead, her father is dying, Wutai is being thwarted by Shinra, and she feels she is bratty, unloved, hated by many, thieving, useless, annoying, picky, and unwanted. She feels like committing suicide." Vincent said in his usual monotone, but with Cloud's awesome hearing, he could pick of uncertainty and concern in his voice.

"What will happen to her?" Tifa voiced her concerns, as Cloud stroked her hair soothingly. "She needs to be brought to a hospital, first of all. She will need to eat extra to make up for the weight she's lost, and she needs something to cheer her on." Vincent picked her up. Gosh, she was like, what 40 pounds? "Tifa, hold her." Tifa protested gently, but Vincent lifted Yuffie into her arms. The dark haired martial artist looked down at Yuffie's face and said, "Oh my god…she's lighter than Marlene…" Cloud looked at her in worry. "Are you sure? Marlene's 50." "Yuffie's forty pounds, Cloud. We need to force her to eat." Tifa said worriedly.

"Alright, Tifa and Vincent, bring Yuffie to the hospital. I will stay home, inform people, and type up posters saying that Yuffie can't perform for another few weeks. She'll be bound to receive some sympathy from her viewers." Cloud instructed. "No." Tifa said firmly. "_You're_ coming along. Reno can handle a computer. If he can't, then he can call Reeve up." Cloud almost wanted to protest, but the look on his wife's face was defiant, and she was not going to give in easily. Cloud handed the keys of Fenrir to Tifa, and said, "Start her up." Tifa obeyed, and went out the door. Cloud led Vincent silently to the back, where they held 3 chocobos; Tifa's precious white chocobo, Snow Angel, his own golden chocobo, Zack, named after the fallen dark haired warrior, and a black one, who was named 'Midnight' by Tifa. "Get on the black one." Cloud's quiet voice urged him on. "I'll be on the Fenrir with Tifa. You're coming, aren't you?" He asked with almost childlike innocence. Vincent nodded silently, and strode out the backdoor, Midnight's reins in his hand. Cloud dropped a breath he was holding, and went through the house to look for Reno to inform him of the events.

Five minutes later, Cloud came out of the house. Tifa was straddling Fenrir, and Vincent was perched almost elegantly on the black chocobo, which was 'kwehing' uncomfortably. Cloud was about to pass Yuffie into Tifa's lap before Vincent called, "Hold it. I am going to carry her." Cloud and Tifa looked at him in amazement. "I feel somewhat responsible for her condition." Vincent finished, bowing his head lightly. Cloud gently handed Yuffie to Vincent, who was careful that his claw did not pierce her pale, yet delicate skin.


End file.
